


How Mike Df became a furry

by DaleEarwicker46



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Catification, Feline Ryuken Plus Violet Rage equals U R Ded, Furry, Knee In The Balls, M/M, Movie Night, Near Death Experiences, Originally Posted on deviantART, Ryuken is Furry, Transformation, i think, update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: It all goes so well up until you step on someone's tail, and you're in some deep doo-doo.
Relationships: Mike Df/Ezain, Mike Df/Ryuken Kagura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This basically explains one of my earlier posts, but it's through a surprise movie night (didn't include in the story, but probably mentioned, I guess). Contains a small amount of Purple-Green haze up until chapter 2.

It wasn't his fault that Mike Df was the way he was today. Of course, saving Ezain from bleeding to death at the bus stop after getting his arm cut off was something to remember. Reattaching his arm and wishing him farewell would've, should've been the end of it. But the greenette had something else in mind. 

It wasn't until he, with the guy's help, had gotten even with Jomm and spilling out their rough pasts (with a few steamy moments here and there) that they've gotten to be together. Though, the only issue in their relationship is Mike being...Mike. 

His power of spawning things and sometimes living beings now took away not his IQ, but his sanity as well. Among muttering random things in his sleep, the amount of silliness that mirrors being retarded, bear hugs from behind 24/7, certain phases that had him sleep with one eye open, and just being the bad side of himself. Ezain still loved him, but there's only so much he can take. 

That time was today.

Mike went and dumped a bucket of snakes on Ezain while he showered just a few hours ago. They were stuffed animals, as he was smart enough not to risk getting bit finding real ones. 

His reaction was priceless, a grown man covered in snakes, squealing like a girl? He had never laughed this hard in his entire life. At least until he's seen him doubled over, wheezing silently with the bucket right next to him.

He should've remembered that the brunette has a lousy sense of humor. Mike explained profusely that those weren't real. They were plushies, just plushies.

He didn't appear to listen to what he had to say, as he was far too pissed, and covered in snake toys to listen. So now the greenette ran for the door, sopping wet plushies flung at him at high velocity, the guy throwing them screaming out every curse known to man.

* * *

' Geez, never seen him this pissed off before .' Mike thought, massaging his still sore temple from being whacked over the head with the bucket. He walked down a few doors until he reached a medium-sized house.

_I'm here_

He came up to the door and knocked. It wasn't the first time he crashed with the three that lived here after Ezain has had enough of his antics. 

He'll admit, he deserved some of it for those times he really pushed the guy to his breaking point. That day at the bus stop really messed him up inside, or maybe it was just him. Either way... 

* * *

"Agh, who is it now?" Ryuken said, annoyed. "I swear if it's that baka that splashed water at me, I'm gonna..." He yanks open the door to see Mike Df, of all people at his door.

"Oh, it's you."

"Yeah. It happened again." Mike said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

The feline sighed, this was the third time this week.

"Well, you coming in, or are we gonna stand out here and have a staring contest?" Ryuken asked, a smidge of annoyance still in his voice.

The greenette doesn't answer, as he was staring off into space, apparently lost in thought.

Ryuken scoffed and grabbed him by the hair. The sudden feeling of sharp nails digging into his scalp snapped him out of his stupor. He let out a loud yowch. 

"Owowowowow, not so hard!" Mike cried, holding on to his arm to lessen the pain.

The feline dragged him inside and shut the door. Where they were, the lights were off, save for a few lamps around the place that were turned on. There were three white and green couches, and on the grey coffee table sat a full bowl of popcorn. 

Besides it being dimmed, the emerald-hair man could clearly see the stark white carpet that laid flat on the floor. In front of him, the walls were painted alabaster, speckled with little dots of blue, purple, and yellow in a zig-zag pattern. In the corner sat a Tv on a small drawer painted a vivid rainbow, a movie playing on there frozen.

Mike, still held by the hair, gasped in shock, taking in the scenery.

"Wowee!" Mike exclaims in excitement, despite the claws starting to dig into his head-hole. "It's like an artist's dream come true! I gotta show Kickman around here sometime! Was the place like this when you guys moved in?"

Ryuken furrowed his eyebrows at the question and releases his hold on the greenette, who rubbed his marred scalp, muttering an 'ow'. 

"No, Four-eyes did it up. this house belongs to his soon-to-be fiance, Ezina. This whole art project was a surprise gift for her. I'm a little blank on the details." 

"That's nice of him, you know? I mean, you save a gal from certain death, take her to her place, and spiffy it up." The green man smiled. "I'd wanna be with someone that did all that for me anytime."

The blonde chuckled in response before plopping down on the central couch and crossing his paws on the table, a bowl of popcorn in his arms. He pats the space reserved for the greenette. "Come on, have a seat, we're at the best part."

Mike joined the feline on the couch and helped himself to some popcorn while absentmindedly scratching Ryuken's ear just as he unpaused the film. the rumbling sound emitted from his chest almost immediately which was drowned out by the film blaring from the speakers. He was too focused on the movie to notice but, but he's certain the cat's tail was swishing back and forth.

The two exchanged small conversations between each other, most of their banter was about their favorite rock band, some about their loved ones, the shows they'd rather watch, some they'd rather not, and about the tourists they knew well that came over occasionally every month.

The two had reached the final bouts of the movie when Ryuken almost forgot about Mike getting kicked out of the house. He took a sip from his 3rd can of sprite and gazed upon the engrossed greenette.

"So...what did you do to make Zs throw you out anyway?" 

Mike stopped chewing. He doesn't answer, but rather stares ahead at the TV, the silence hanging in the air among the gunshots from the flatscreen.

"Did you trip into his bad arm by mistake? Bearhug him too hard? What?" 

Mike sighed, not wanting to say it, because he felt very embarrassed about saying it, even more from the memory. Ryuken pressed on, "Did you, uh, accidentally break his leg in a sparring match, or maybe his good arm instead-"

"I dumped a bunch of snakes on him while he took a shower and he chased me out of the house with them." Mike blurted out suddenly, his tone desolate. The memory of his nude boyfriend tossing wet stuffed cobras at him was fresh in his mind. He felt bitter about it even now, and Ryuken knows it. The feline mouthed a silent 'oh', already picturing the image in his head, and said nothing else.


	2. Fatal Misstep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains blood. You've been warned, brethren. Don't whinge at all dis if ya ain't got the tolerance, ya hear me? (sorry, Lifeline phase)

The credits rolled for a moment before it was paused and brought back to the menu. Ryuken set down the remote and turned to the greenette laying splayed out on the couch asleep. His chest rose and fell with each snore that came from his slightly parted lips.

"Oi, the movie's over. Up and at 'em." Ryuken half-whispered. His voice low as he rocked the man's shoulder gently. Honestly, he could just let him sleep on the couch for the night. Shia and Ez were staying at a hotel for the night for 'classified' reasons that he knew all too well. He was left to look over the place while they were gone. He reconsidered because sometimes he didn't like to sleep by himself.

He pat him once on the shoulder, the greenette only stirred in response. Huh, this guy's many things, but a heavy sleeper isn't one of them. Or maybe he hasn't seen him sleep before. The blonde hasn't been around those kinds of people very often, but he knew enough how to deal with them in his own way.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Ryuken sighed. He leaned in close, cupping his head in both paws, and slowly drags his rough, pink tongue up the side of his face.  
A twitch and nothing more. Damn.

He licked him again, this time running his fingers through his fluffy lime-colored hair, purring silently at how soft it is. While he messed with his hair, he failed to notice the greenette was already awake.

'Heehee, I'm up, I'm up. Kitty-kitty~" He giggles, a grin on his face.

The feline froze just as soon as he heard the voice. He stood up immediately, turning his back, and scratching his head, hoping he didn't catch a glimpse of him blushing. His cheeks a faint red. He quickly regains composure as he looks back to see the man sitting upright, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Wow, a little grooming session, huh? That wakes me up faster than the smell of coffee."

"I don't like havin' to deal with a guy that can sleep through an earthquake," Ryuken replied nonchalantly. "Plus, you seem like you've been licked in the face before. Care to explain?"

Mike rubbed at his damp cheek and sat up.

"Well, Shiano stopped by my place for a visit yesterday. He said you were being you and he needed to be around someone more caring. So, I put him on my lap and pet him like the good kitty he was. You should've been there, eh? Couldn't stop squirming like a live worm. Purred like a well-oiled motorbike too."

The blonde could barely even picture the image without gagging.

"I fell asleep with him in my lap. Brought me back by lapping at my face. It'd be kind of cute if his cold tongue wasn't so cold."

Ryuken raised an eyebrow. 

Mike sighs. "I have a small condition in which I would sometimes lose consciousness if my senses overload with kitty cuteness. I snap out if it if you - er - lick me, or something. Or maybe something similar to Shia, as it felt like someone was slapping me with wet, frozen slabs of meat."

Ryuken flustered more at the thought of them doing more than just cuddling, but shrugged. It wasn't every day that Shiano would be prone to random acts of affection. If one were in close quarters with him, he'd nuzzle against their cheeks. But only if he knows them very well or if they decided to interact with him.

He let out a huge sigh and strode over to the DVD player.

"Whatever, I'm gonna put in another one. What do you wanna watch next? We've got Cars, Bee Movie, Expendables, Django..."

Ryuken trailed off, his eyes landing on a small stack of 90s romance flicks from Japan that belonged to Shiano that were super cheesy. 

"Ugh, or maybe one of these lame-ass love movies that Four-eyes watch? Man, I can't stand him and his taste in movies. Why not bring home the ones with the steamy scenes in them, huh?"

Mike only shrugs his shoulders. "It's probably tradition from where you guys come from, I think." Ryuken snorts in annoyance, before searching around for a good movie to watch.

"Bite me. When he comes back, I'm knocking those glasses right off his face."

Mike stood up and made his way to the feline when he looked down to see movement in the alabaster carpet. He thought it to be some sort of an invisible insect. He stepped over, rose his foot, and brought it down hard. A loud crunch echoed in the room followed immediately followed by an ear-piercing screech. 

Mike realized too late that whatever he stepped on wasn't a camouflaged bug. It was Ryuken's tail! And judging by the sound it made means the bones in it were shattered.

The greenette didn't have time to react as a pair of razor-sharp fangs sank deep into his neck like hot butter. It happened so fast, he only felt the warm blood oozing down his shirt, soaking it scarlet before the fierce pain hit.

Mike let out a high-pitched scream as Ryuken, his eyes burning dark violet, growled like a feral lion and buried his fangs deeper into the skin, causing more blood to spill out onto the carpet, staining it a deep crimson. The sharp smell of copper quickly filled the room.  
The greenette started to rain down blows upon whatever part of the rabid feline he could reach.

However, his efforts were sadly in vain. his strikes didn't do so much as phase him. Ryuken snarled and bit down harder. The severed skin was starting to take a blueberry hue as the teeth sank further in. He was dead set on ripping out his victim's throat as another fist sailed into his temple, barely fazing him.

Black spots began to fill the man's vision, his fists at this point were enabling the cat to rip out pieces of his flesh. He was running out of options, the only thing he could do was beg.

"Grk! Ryu-Ryuken, le-let go, p-please..." Mike choked out, coughing up copious amounts of blood. "I'm sorry *cough*, please don't kill me! Please- gah!"

Ryuken didn't budge, nor does he unlatch from his neck. He's too far gone. The scorching pain in his tail drove him mad. Not only that, but he felt one of his arms slacken. 

In his desperation, he grabbed his shoulder with his left arm, reared back his leg, and drove his knee right between the feline's legs with all he could muster. Ryuken immediately released Mike and let out a shrill cry and dropped to the floor, his sore testes in hand.

Mike would have laughed if he wasn't in danger of getting torn to shreds once the feral beast gets up. Which meant he just made him angrier than ever.

Not wasting any time, he kicked the door open and bolted across the street to his house as fast as he could go, almost tripping and falling in the process. He reaches his front door and frantically banged on it with his free hand, silently praying Kickman was in the house as he applied pressure to the still bleeding wound.

He was lightheaded from the intense blood loss and was dead tired now that the adrenaline had worn off. That psycho would have killed him had he not the thought to do something like that.

He chuckled to himself at reliving the memory of the former yakuza leader on his knees, cupping his family jewels in agony. He coughed, sliding down beside the side of the door onto a small pile of snake plushies. He almost forgot about it earlier.

Hell, Ezain's probably still pissed about it. So now, he hung in the balance between bleeding out on the porch in the middle of the night or his boyfriend kicking his ass for interrupting his much-needed beauty sleep. Needless to say, he didn't mind either. From what he went through years ago, he doesn't mind taking a little dirt nap.


	3. Wake up & wake up warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catification, side effects may vary. Such as, immediate transformation, unless on the brink of death, intense bleeding, new instincts to control, and cutting a hole in the back of all your pants.

Ezain woke up to the sound of banging coming from outside the door. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, slipped out of the bed, and went from his bedroom to the door, muttering curses under his breath.

Who the hell could it be at this time of night? Was it Johnson? Has he come to settle the score? No matter, he beat him once, he'll beat him again. The brunette stopped by the window and scanned the area, expecting to locate a man holding an oversized glow stick of a sword. All he saw was the inky black sky dotted with tiny dots of stars and the streetlights illuminating the yard towards down the road.

Nothing out of the ordinary, save for a silhouette sitting beside the door. He turns on the porch light to get a better view at it. His coal-black eyes go impossibly wide.

It was Mike Df, and he looked really fucked up. 

His blue, vibrant pupils faded, his green shirt stained red, his mouth leaking crimson, and the side of his neck torn and mutilated. Like it was bitten into by some wild animal, it was inhuman. Inhuman to see him like this.

Ezain wasted no time in unlocking the door and throwing it open. The man sitting there looked up at him, smiling weakly.

"O-oh, what's up, Kicks?" His voice was weak and strained, yet he still held that trademark smirk.

_What the hell happened to him?_

"Oh God, Mikey!" The brunette screamed. He hooked his arms underneath Mike's and dragged him into the dark living room and shut the door. He managed to lay him on the couch before flipping on the light to get a better look. The scent of blood burnt his nose when he went back to him.

Crimson essence ran down both corners of his mouth, his skin pale, his bright green hair showing just a tiny bit of his head hole, and the blood on his shirt and some on his pants dried and crusted over.

Aside from that, he's still breathing, despite the now small, gaping hole in his neck with pale blue rings around it. Ok, weird, but he's still alive.

Ezain ran into the kitchen and grabbed some napkins, dipping them in peroxide, before hurrying back and applying pressure to the open wound. The greenette flinched weakly from the stinging sensation and the loud sizzling.

"O-oh geez, stay with me man, _stay with me_ ," Ezain mumbled frantically, his voice breaking. Tears stung his eyes as they rolled down his face. He can't afford to lose the man who saved him from certain death, not after all they've been through. A lot of people he loved had disappeared without so much as a trace. Mike won't go the same while he's there for him.

After cleaning up all of the blood from his neck and sterilizing the open wound, he took the stimpak out of his pocket, the needle already uncapped, and stuck it into the area above the bite. The contents of the needle empty into the flesh, sealing the bite mark close, with the strange marks fusing into a small blue-purplish blush on his pale skin.

_Come on, come on..._

A few seconds pass before he feels a pulse.

"Ngh, kicks..."

"Mikey?! Oh, thank God!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the greenette's head, pulling him into a hug. "I thought I lost you."

Mike hugged back, his weak voice now upbeat and full of energy.

"Aw, I love you too!" He said, before falling sound asleep into the brunette's chest.

Ezain planted a kiss on the greenette's head. He lifted him up and carried him bridal style to their room.

* * *

Ezain woke up the next morning, yawning softly as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He turns around to check the clock time.

_7:23 AM_

He turns back to the sleeping form next to him, the blanket covering all but his nappy hair...and an extra pair of fluffy ears to go with them. He probably got up while he was asleep to put them on. He loved to wear cat ears out whenever the mood struck him, and would sometimes wear them to bed.

'They're comfortable.' he'd say one of those times.

He didn't mind it, so he found nothing weird about it and went along. But hold up now, the cat ears he's wearing now were green. Mike's were white and his were blue.

"Mikey, buddy?" Ezain whispered, rocking the greenette gently. "Did you get another pair of cat ears?"

His response was to let out a muffled sound that related real close to a meow and wrapped his arms around the brunette's torso, spooning him. When he did, the brunette swore he could hear and feel the greenhead's chest rumble, which sounded like...purring?

He noticed the blanket was a lot softer than it should be. Not only that, but it was comfortably warm too.

Ezain removed the blanket, revealing a hairy arm around his waist. He bit his tongue to keep from shouting in surprise, and gently moved Mike's paw-like hand from around him and tossed the beige blanket aside, uncovering the other side of the bed. When he did, he blanched.

The man lying in the bed next to him was no longer human. He was...He was...a cat. Ezain couldn't believe his eyes at this phenomenon

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, reached down, and pinched himself in the thigh three times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. 

He turned around to look again at his lover.   
Mike's shining green coat was a few shades lighter than his hair. His snout a rose-red in the shape of a heart, his tail was measured an additional 2 inches longer than that of a regular feline, and a meter thick.

Still gaping at the sight and also curious, he slowly runs a hand through the green feline's hair, he smiles in his sleep and leans into the touch, purring while his tail was swishing side-to-side. On one hand, this was kind of weird and freaky. But on the other hand, he sort of liked the new Mike.

He is so going to Shiano about his boyfriend's metamorphosis. In the meantime, he'll just have to figure out this new situation and find the guy that almost killed him. For now...

Not wanting to disturb his boyfriend/pet cat, he quietly tucked him back in, rubbing down one of his ears and kissing him on the cheek before getting off the bed to get dressed. Ezain took one look at the sleeping feline with a smile on his face.

Now that he thought about it, this will take a while to adjust to, but he feels an odd warmth for him. A warmth of...love. They'll both have a better time like this, he hoped.

* * *

The greenette shuffled sleepily out of the bedroom to the bathroom. He closed the door and flipped on the light and took one look at the mirror. Mike blinked a few times and crumpled to the ground in a heap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Replaced Kickman with Oc bc reasons

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's wondering, they're watching Hard-Boiled. this late 90s Chinese movie. I've only seen it through the body count vid on Youtube.


End file.
